nation_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
New Jamaica
New Jamaica, a Dominion of the British Empire alongside Cyberain, is a CYOC country with territory in China, Iraq, South Africa and the Caribbean. It is controlled by E Chip. Pre-CYOC History Originally a movement of several islands led by people of Jamaican origin, New Jamaica had connections in China. Much of the country's history is lost, but the connections in China apparently ran deep, considering the merge of China and New Jamaica early in its history and the keeping of the name "New Jamaica" as a result of a successful coup de etat. Early Years New Jamaica was formed in CYOC 3 on November 17, 2008. Initially, they made allies with the NPE, due to amicability with its leader, 123xyz8. It also quickly made allies with Porschestan, Terroria (Rocco's country), Dyanasty Land, and Arrentine amongst others. Quickly absorbing China in a coup de etat, New Jamaica became a fairly large and spread out empire as it used its Chinese resources to quickly gain South Africa, Bosnia-Herzegovina, Afghanistan, and Iraq amongst others. Attempting to emulate the British Empire, the New Jamaicans designed a massive ship called the Emancipator, ''which utilized guided rockets and cruise missiles as its main weapon. During the Immortia Takeover of Djinnaken, New Jamaica was quick to render assistance, and, with the help of Terroria amongst others, remove the Immortian leaders. The ''Emancipator was heavily damaged and later scuttled as a result of the attack, and the Emancipator II built as a monument to its service.The Emancipator II ''is still intact, and sits in the Port Royal Naval museum along with other major ships. Around the time of the ''Emancipator's maiden voyage, the first New Jamaican space vehicle was launched with the help of the Pwnage Land Empire. New Jamaica also became a part of The Emerald Alliance, an alliance led by the restored Djinnaken Empire. About thirty years in, New Jamaica started to experiment with space ships capable of using rail guns and shields to engage spaceborn threats under Project Redemption. Upon word of a coming attack by a mechanical race called the Replicators, New Jamaica revealed the contents of Project Redemption, and their Nerosian allies decided that the six extra frigates and multiple smaller ships would be of much aid in fighting off the Replicator fleet (whose numbers are estimated at about 30 ships). In the two years before the war, Neros installed more powerful Rail Guns and shield generators in the New Jamaican space craft. Like the Emancipator, the ships used a lot of guided rockets, and the space fighters were basically covered in hardpoints containing additional rockets. Neros also installed FTL engines, though these didn't see much use until later. After fending off two Replicator attacks with heavy casualties that included the NJS Redemption, the New Jamaican space fleet was later decimated 50 years later by an adversary in a poorly documented war that has largely been forgotten. It's also around this time that New Jamaica started using masonite instead of other fuels. Practically bankrupted by the massive casualties envoked by various battles, New Jamaica remained somewhat insignificant, regardless of membership in TEA. Category:CYOC Category:Player Nations Category:Asian Nations Category:African Nations Category:CYOC countries